


Quando si parla di cose che non si conoscono

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A turno, ognuno disse la propria sul tempo che ci avrebbero messo Arthur e Merlin per finire a letto insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando si parla di cose che non si conoscono

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”
> 
> Sto riguardando adesso la serie perciò mi sono fissata...

\- I cavalieri di Camelot shippano Merthur (eccetto Sir Leon) -

 

**Quando si parla di cose che non si conoscono.**

 

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

 

“Tre mesi, gli dò ancora tre mesi prima di saltarsi addosso!” rise Sir Gwaine, sorseggiando il suo vino.

“Tre mesi? Ma hai visto che occhiate si lanciano? Gli dò tre settimane al massimo!” ribatté Sir Lancelot, scatenando un coro di assensi.

A turno, ognuno disse la propria sul tempo che ci avrebbero messo Arthur e Merlin per finire a letto insieme.

“Io dico che vi sbagliate.” ribatté Sir Leon. "Vi state immaginando tutto."

“Ma hai visto come gli guarda il culo quando pensa di non essere visto?”

“Chi dei due?”

“Entrambi!”

Ma sbagliavano tutti, perché non potevano vedere cosa stesse accadendo proprio in quel momento nella stanza di Arthur.


End file.
